


Out and About in a Fuzzy Sweater

by Trickster_Angel



Series: The Fuzzy Sweater Saga [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing, Yuri's gonna kill everyone with his knife shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: After Otabek found out about the fuzzy sweater, he knew Yuri needed to wear it more often. The only problem was that his boyfriend hated the damned thing. But Otabek was nothing if not determined. He knew he'd find a way.





	1. Another Fuzzy Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ithastobeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithastobeyou/gifts).



> Thank you to why_not_sabriel for the lovely conversation we had which led to the creation of this fic. :D  
> The fuzzy sweater in question is [this](http://fd65f91c95317c40573e-8bbef4a465d61e91271fcf2573275b11.r13.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-252299-78966-1382531517-32fb39baa921f46dc5d0f52d133acba7).

Yuri didn't know what this package was. He was the first one to arrive at the apartment and it sat there, waiting for him. He picked it up and figured out why he didn't know of its existence; it had Otabek’s name on it. 

Shrugging, he took the package into the apartment and dumped it onto their table. His cat jumped at the noise.

“Sorry,” Yuri apologized. The package didn't say fragile but he should have been more careful with his boyfriend's things. 

Within half an hour, Otabek returned with groceries. Yuri immediately went to help him put them away. After a quick kiss, the two set to work. 

“What'd you order?” Yuri asked without preamble.

“Hmm?”

“You got a package today.”

“It came?” Otabek had a happy smile on his face. He didn't have that too often. Yuri started to feel excited too. What was in the package?

“Yeah. It was there when I got home.”

They quickly finished with the groceries and Otabek went straight for the package. He tore the tape and Yuri was reminded for the millionth time just how strong his boyfriend was. Either that, or he was just really excited to get at what was in the package.

Finally, all the packaging was aside and Otabek had something brown and fuzzy wrapped in plastic.

Yuri’s jaw dropped. “Beka, you didn't.”

Otabek looked at him with a sly smile and, without breaking eye contact, ripped open the plastic and pulled out his new fuzzy sweater. It was identical to Yuri’s white one, which was currently buried in the back of his closet. After Otabek had found out about the existence of the offending thing, Yuri hid it and tried to forget about it. Apparently, his boyfriend had not forgotten.

“Beka, why?” was all Yuri could say. He had never seen Otabek with a shit-eating grin before but there it was, mocking him.

“I like it,” Otabek said. He took his own sweatshirt off and put the fuzzy abomination on instead. And  _ then  _ he put on the hood. 

“You look stupid,” Yuri said.

“Then we’ll balance because you look so cute,” Otabek replied without missing a beat.

“Damnit, Beka,” Yuri said. He had to admit, his boyfriend looked pretty damn cute, even if the sweater was ugly as sin. 

Otabek walked over to Yuri and pulled him into a tight hug. “Doesn’t it feel good, Yura?” He recognized that voice. Whenever Otabek used that voice, the situation would typically end in the bedroom. Or on the couch. Or that one time on the kitchen table. Yuri couldn’t resist that voice. He could feel the soft fur against his face. Otabek turned his head and kissed Yuri’s cheek. He stiffened in Otabek's grasp and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Then Otabek’s lips moved closer to his ear; Yuri could feel his breath. He waited in anticipation.

“Meow.”

“Beka, for the love of fuck!” Yuri shoved his boyfriend off of him as he laughed. Yuri had only heard him laugh like this before, and that also involved the sweater. 

“You're making fun of me again.” Yuri stormed off towards the bedroom as Otabek continued to laugh.

“Wait, Yura.” He was still laughing so Yuri refused to listen.

“I'm going to burn my sweater and then I'm burning yours.” 

He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. 

Otabek knocked. He was  _ still _ laughing. “Yura, please don't burn my sweater. Yura, I'm sorry.”

Yuri locked the door and pouted. Otabek was a fantastic boyfriend but this was the one thing Yuri could not forgive. 

“No one is allowed to wear fur in this house,” Yuri decided out loud.

Otabek’s laughter stopped for a moment. Yuri thought maybe he was taking this seriously again when he said, “Who should tell the cat?”

“Fuck off!” Yuri yelled, banging on the door. He could hear Otabek start laughing again. “I’m breaking up with you. Go sleep on Viktor and Katsudon’s couch.”

“It’s only a sweater, Yura,” Otabek said, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing but failing, “Please let me in. I’m sorry. Yura.”

“Take off the sweater,” Yuri said.

“Yura.”

“Take it off or I’m not coming out.”

Otabek sighed on the other side of the door. But Yuri heard some shuffling and then, the arm of the sweater was stuck under the door. 

Yuri took the fuzzy sleeve as a white flag and opened the door. As expected, Otabek was standing there in a tee shirt, fuzzy sweater on the floor. He looked a bit upset but Yuri didn’t care.

“You’re  _ not _ going to wear it again,” Yuri said. 

Otabek didn’t answer but Yuri knew he’d won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the chapters are really short, I'm gonna post one a day until it's finished. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter. See you tomorrow. :)


	2. Caught in a Fuzzy Sweater

It took weeks of planning. It started slowly. Otabek would just leave the sweaters around the house; the white one thrown over a chair, the brown one left on the bed. Yuri would put them away without a word but Otabek kept leaving them out. He knew he'd won the first battle the day Yuri saw the cat sleeping on the brown one and he did nothing about it.

The next step was to get Yuri used to the idea of wearing the sweaters. Otabek started to wear the sweater around the apartment. Yuri would glare at him and tell him to take it off so Otabek would and would leave it out in the open. Yuri didn't say anything about that. 

It took even longer before Yuri would say nothing about Otabek wearing it. After watching him change into it everyday after they came home from practice, Otabek suspected Yuri just got used to it. 

Then came the third stage: wearing the sweater outside. Otabek would wear it for simple errands, often wearing a heavier coat over it. Yuri glared at him every time but he had accepted his fate. And the day Otabek wore the sweater without a coat, Yuri didn't even say a word. Otabek had won.

It was a chilly autumn day when Otabek put the final piece of his plan into action. Yuri was leaving soon for his first event at the Cup of China. Unfortunately, they weren't assigned to the same events so they wouldn't see a lot of each other until the Grand Prix Final. So Otabek planned a nice date night for them. First dinner then going to a local park to skate just for fun. But Otabek had another objective. 

All he did was put the fuzzy sweaters in the car. That was all. He knew Yuri would take care of the rest.

They had a nice time at dinner. Nothing of note happened but once they got to the park, then Otabek's plan started.

“It's cold,” Yuri complained, as Otabek knew he would. He only wrote a light jacket and Otabek had failed to mention that they'd be skating outside.

“I brought sweaters,” Otabek said and went into the car to get them.

“You're the best, Beka,” Yuri said.

When Otabek emerged with the fuzzy sweaters, Yuri frowned. “I’ve changed my mind. You’re the worst.”

If Otabek laughed, it would all be over. So he kept himself under control, despite how cute Yuri looked. Quite a challenge but he was up to the challenge.

“They're warm,” Otabek said, “You'll be warmer.”

“I’d rather be cold,” Yuri replied.

“But you look amazing in it. Don't you want to match?” It truly was a struggle not to laugh now. But Otabek kept his cool. 

“We'll both look dumb.”

“I don't mind looking dumb with you.” 

Yuri gave a frustrated sigh but held out his hand for the sweater. The war was over. Otabek had won. 

Yuri put on the sweater and then the hood. He looked amazing.  Otabek put his on too and then they went to skate. 

It felt different being on the ice with so many people. They weren't professional figure skaters here. They were just a couple on a date. There were other couples skating around, holding hands, in some cases, one partner helping the other. Otabek and Yuri just blended in.  

After a few laps, Yuri held out his hand to Otabek. “If we're gonna do the whole stupid matching sweaters date thing, might as well go all the way.” 

Otabek felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He quickly took Yuri's hand before he could change his mind. But his boyfriend smiled and they started skating together. It was tougher than skating alone as they had to coordinate their movements. But it was entirely worth it. 

Everything was going well. Otabek had gotten Yuri to wear the sweater and they were matching. It was pretty cute, he had to admit. Yuri was even smiling. Otabek couldn't help but smile too. It was a nice date. 

But it couldn't last. Yuri was the one who noticed them first. He just stopped skating and gripped Otabek's hand hard. He was glaring at something. Otabek followed his eyes and saw several familiar skaters.

Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit, Mila, and her hockey player boyfriend were standing on the sidelines, watching them. Phichit and Viktor were definitely taking pictures.

It had been nice while it lasted.

“Hey, Yuri. Hey, Otabek.” Mila gave them a friendly wave. Yuri's grip cut off the circulation in Otabek's fingers. Otabek tensed up from the pain.

“You two look good together,” Viktor said. They all got on the ice and skated over. Otabek had to question their ideas of self preservation. Yuri's grip hurt.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri nearly snarled.

“Phichit’s visiting for a few days so we decided to go skating,” Yuuri explained. He seemed nervous. He was clearly the smart one.

“You look great in those matching sweaters,” Viktor said.

Yuri squeezed even harder and Otabek let out a cry of pain. Why was Viktor baiting him?

“I think they're dumb,” Mila’s boyfriend whispered a little too loudly to her.

And that was it. Otabek facepalmed. Yuri let go of his hand and skated at breakneck speed towards the other skaters. Finally, all the smiles dropped and the four figure skaters turned tail and ran, with Mila dragging her boyfriend behind her. Otabek sighed and started skating after Yuri, in the hopes that he could catch him and stop him from killing them.

He thought it must've been pretty comedic from an outside perspective, five people running from a man in a fuzzy sweater. Yuuri and Viktor were in the lead, holding hands and moving fast. They probably could have been faster but Viktor was taking pictures of what was behind him and Yuuri was telling him to cut it out. Otabek had to wonder how they were skating like that. Next was Phichit, who was also taking pictures and probably uploading them to Instagram even as he ran. Then Mila pulled her boyfriend along. They were followed closely by Yuri, who clearly skated with murderous intent. His hood had fallen off and his blond hair streaked behind him. And Otabek was in last. 

He’d had some experience speed skating before. A friend of his in Canada did speed skating professionally and had tried to get Otabek into it. He’d had some fun with his friend but he knew figure skating was his real passion. He hadn't expected to change his career at twenty-three but here he was, remembering all the old tricks, trying to cut ahead of Yuri to stop him.

“This guy is the fairy of Russia, right?” Mila’s boyfriend said, “Why are we running?” 

“Because he likes kicking people,” Viktor said.

“And he has blades strapped to his feet,” Yuuri added.

Mila’s boyfriend was quiet for a moment before saying, “Good point.”

They skated around like that for several minutes, no one gaining ground over the others. Eventually, an employee yelled at them, “Hey!”

Yuuri was the first one to stop and Viktor was yanked back by his husband. But that meant that Phichit had no time to react and crashed into the couple and all three fell to the ground. Mila and her boyfriend then tripped onto the pile of bodies. Then Yuri collided into them and fell on top of the hockey player. 

Otabek was far enough behind that he saw Yuuri stop and so he had time to skate around the mess. Then he circled back around, picked his boyfriend up off the pile. He didn't want Yuri to punch someone who'd make him regret it, a.k.a., Mila’s boyfriend. Not that Yuri would regret it but Otabek didn’t want to peel his boyfriend off the ice just because he punched the wrong person.

The employee helped untangle all the skaters and then threw them all out of the rink. 

“You got us all thrown out,” Yuri complained. He was clearly still angry but Otabek was carrying him out and his murderous rage just looked cute when they were still in matching sweaters.

“You're the one who was chasing us,” Mila replied. 

“Put me down, Beka. I’m gonna kill her.”

Otabek just sighed and did as Yuri said. He knew he wouldn’t actually kill her. Maybe bruise but not kill. As Yuri continued to argue with Mila, Yuuri pulled him to the side. He bowed slightly and said, “I'm sorry. We just ruined your date, didn't we?” 

“It's fine,” Otabek replied. He decided not to mention how long it had taken for him to get Yuri to wear the sweater. All that hard work was gone in one night.

As expected, Yuri ripped the sweater off as soon as they got in the car. Otabek looked at it sadly. He’d have to hide them both to stop Yuri from burning them. It was back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I had a long day.  
> Thank you for reading. Please come back tomorrow for the conclusion.  
> Please a comment or kudos. I'd appreciate it. ^_^


	3. Pictures of a Fuzzy Sweater

Even days later, Viktor was still enjoying the pictures. He and Phichit had never had so much activity on their Instagrams. So when Yuuri and Phichit returned from their errand, it was no surprise to see him still on the couch, laughing at his phone.

“We're home,” Yuuri announced.

“New picture?” Phichit asked, rushing over to Viktor's side.

“This one's a video,” Viktor replied.

“Show me!” Phichit said. Yuuri walked over and took a look as well. The video was taken by a Russian girl but after living in St. Petersburg for five years, Yuuri understood it with no problems. 

The girl was filming a friend on the ice when Yuuri and Viktor skated into the background. She didn't have a reaction, even as the other skaters filed in and disappeared from the camera's view. 

But once Viktor and Yuuri appeared right behind her friend, she said, “That's Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri-”

“What?” her friend asked as Phichit skated behind them.

“Phichit Chu-”

Mila and her boyfriend came into view. Finally her friend turned around.

“That’s-”

Yuri skated past them, with a look that could kill.

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

Otabek barely spend a second on camera he was skating so fast.

“And Otabek Altin!”

The camerawoman turned so all seven of them were in the camera's view. She followed them as they skated around the rink.

“Who are they?” her friend asked.

“They're all famous figure skaters!” 

“The last two had matching sweaters.”

“I know. That's so cute!” 

Then the employee yelled at them and Yuuri watched them all fall to the ground. The two girls laughed and the video ended there.

“Send that to me,” Phichit said, “I'll leave a comment.”

“It’ll make her day,” Viktor agreed.

“We look ridiculous in it,” Yuuri argued.

“It’s funny,” Viktor replied, “They noticed Yurio and Otabek's matching sweaters.” 

“That reminds me,” Yuuri said and pulled out the pictures he'd printed. 

“Are they going on your board?” Phichit asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri said proudly. He walked back to his and Viktor's bedroom, with Phichit following closely behind. 

On one wall was Yuuri's photo board. He'd had it since childhood but was largely ignored for his poster collection once he learned about Viktor's existence. After Viktor moved into his family’s inn, Yuuri had gotten back into the habit of filling it with pictures. His walls just looked so empty without his posters. 

The board was mostly dominated by pictures of Viktor but now Yuuri was in them too. There were some photos of his childhood, the day he'd gotten Vic-chan, some childhood photos with Mari, early figure skating competitions, his first day of high school with Yuuko and Takeshi. 

There were plenty from his days in Detroit too; he'd just download pictures off Phichit’s Instagram and add them to the board. There was one of him and Celestino at his first Grand Prix final. 

The board had all of Yuuri's friends and family on it. But something was still missing. Something that Yuuri now had. 

He found a free thumbtack and attached his newest photo to the board.

Phichit had gotten that photo. It was beautifully taken, framed by the lights around the rink. Otabek and Yuri were holding hands in their matching sweaters. They had such loving expressions, with eyes only for each other. It had been lovely until they'd ruined it.

“Are you gonna put the other one up?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri looked at the next picture. It was also taken by Phichit and was currently on his Instagram. It was a picture of Yuri skating towards them after they'd been caught. Both Yuuri and Mila looked terrified while Phichit seemed amused. Viktor was out of the frame and Mila's boyfriend looked confused. The picture was blurry and it was difficult to make out Otabek facepalming in the background. 

“I don't think so,” Yuuri said. It was a picture to be saved but not displayed. If Yuri saw the first picture, Yuuri would be dead. He didn't want to think what would happen with the second picture.

Viktor's arms wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri hadn’t heard him come into the room. But Viktor’s hugs never caught him by surprise anymore. It just felt comforting.

“It looks good. We needed a picture of the happy couple,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, it's a great photo of them,” Phichit agreed.

“Do you think Otabek would like a copy?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes,” Viktor started and the other two joined in, “but don't tell Yurio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. :D


End file.
